


Sit at Lunch With My Friends and I

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Popular Blaine Anderson, Shy Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: Kurt Hummel has always been shy and quiet, but somehow Blaine managed to get him a bit out of his shell in the short amount of time they have now been dating. However, when Blaine asks him to have lunch with him and his friends, who happen to be the most popular kids in the school, will Kurt be confident enough to rise to the occasion?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Sit at Lunch With My Friends and I

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 8 for our 14 Days of Quaranklaine---Popular!Blaine
> 
> Lemme know how you guys feel at the bottom!

Today’s was Kurt’s first day sitting at the popular table at lunch. He didn’t know if he would make it a  _ thing  _ or not. He liked sitting with his friends at lunch. But this is what happens when you start dating one of the more popular kids in school, and he had just started dating Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was an interesting one. He wasn’t the head of a sport’s team or anything like that. He was genuinely just a super likeable guy. He was one of those people who could find similarities with almost everybody he met, which always made Kurt wonder why he chose him. He was the exact opposite. He was shy, and not very well-versed in conversation. The only person he thought could really get him out of his shell was Blaine. Blaine could do anything. Kurt was just...well, Kurt was just sorta getting by unscathed at this point. 

He knew that dating somebody more popular would mean bringing himself out of his comfort zone, which would honestly be good for him. It’s not like the people at the popular table had ever even been rude to him before. He just never put himself out there. And now it was his time to prove himself. Obviously, something about him worked for Blaine. Who’s to say it won’t work with everybody else, too? 

Getting ready for school, Kurt decided to dress simply. He wasn’t the most fashion-forward student at his school, but he knew what looked good on him. He was sporting a McKinley high t-shirt, which was white with red lettering. He folded the sleeves and had it tucked into a pair of skinny blue jeans, finished off with a black belt. Over it he wore a black leather jacket, and finished off his outfit with a pair of black converse with red shoe-laces. 

He still had three class periods at school before he went to lunch, and he was anxious throughout all of them. He even had Blaine in third period english class, who was sitting next to him the entire time.

About halfway through class Blaine leaned over to whisper to Kurt. 

“Baby, are you nervous for lunch?”

“No, silly! Why would you ask that?”

“Your foot has been shaking this entire time. For a while I thought you were trying to play footsie until I realized you weren’t doing it on purpose.” Kurt looked down and noticed that his foot had been shaking pretty aggressively, and quickly stopped.

“Okay, maybe a little bit.” Blaine smiled at Kurt, and Kurt continued to explain himself. “I’m just not used to talking to people, you know? It took me like three weeks before I even started opening up to you!”

“A challenge I very much enjoyed.”

“Anyways! I just...it’s new to me. My friends and I sorta just sit in the corner and only really talk when we really need to. Other than that, we just sort of sit together and enjoy each other’s company while still doing our own things.” 

Blaine continued to smile widely at Kurt.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Blaine?!”

“Because you’re adorable! Everything is gonna be fine! They’re all gonna love you!”

Kurt didn’t look entirely convinced, but he smiled back and nodded his head before turning back to focus on his schoolwork. Blaine’s stare lingered a moment longer, taking a moment to smile at his adorable boyfriend. 

Once third period was over, Kurt let Blaine know that he would catch up to him at lunch, and that he had to run to the bathroom first. With a quick peck on the cheek, Blaine went to meet up with a few of his friends in the hallway while Kurt went into the restroom. When he closed the door he walked straight up to a mirror above the sink and stared at himself. It was time for a pep talk.

“You can do this. You got this! You’re fun! You’re adorable, Blaine just said so! You’re dressed cool today. You’re dating arguably the  _ coolest  _ kid here. There has to be a reason for that. Chin up, Kurt Hummel! Today is your day!” He nodded at himself in the mirror, and walked back out of the bathroom towards the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria was huge, housing about 1,000 students during lunch time. The tables were scattered sporadically. Kurt waved at his friends, who sat in the front corner. The more popular you were, the closer you were to the center of the room. As he was walking by his friends, they were giving him thumbs up and rooting him on. He felt like he was an athlete going into the championship game. It’s all lead up to this. He had impressed Blaine. Will he be able to impress his friends? What if he can’t? Will Blaine still want to be with him? Of course he would. He really cared about Kurt. Kurt knew that. But still. He was nervous. But he knew there was no turning back now. There he was. Blaine. Dead center of the room, the most popular table at the school.

Kurt reached the table nervously, which was small, but still crowded with about 10 people, Blaine sitting completely on the table surrounded by friends. They all seem to be mid conversation, but the moment Blaine realizes that Kurt was there, he waved him over and had him sit next to him, greeting him with a tight hug and a small kiss.

“Everybody, this is the one! This is my boyfriend!”

One of the girls, her name was Quinn, reached out to shake Kurt’s hand. “Hi, Kurt! We’ve heard so many wonderful things about you!”

A guy named Finn, who was a popular athlete, walked over to fistbump Kurt. “What’s up, dude? If you ever want to know embarrassing stories about Blaine, just say the word!”

Blaine suddenly looked embarrassed. “Finn, you dick!”

“Hey, you said to make him feel at home!”

Blaine threw a jumbled up napkin at Finn but continued to laugh. He put his arm around Kurt’s waist pulling him closer and they smiled at one another. Then, Kurt turned back to Finn.

“Is it too early to take you up on that offer? I wouldn’t mind hearing some stories about Mr. Perfect over here!”

Blaine looked at Kurt, shocked. “No!!!”

“Too late! Kurt asked, so he shall receive.” Finn went forward in telling the most embarrassing stories he can think of, other people periodically jumping in to give their share of stories as well. Kurt and Blaine laughed together at the center of the table.

By the time the bell had rung, Kurt knew. He knew that he would be okay spending time with his boyfriend’s friends from time to time, and that he didn’t always have to hide out in the corner. Everything was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it! Feel free to leave me some love in the comments, and be sure to do the same for Kayla! Thanks for sticking with us! I can't believe we are almost halfway done already. Day 9 is tomorrow so keep your eyes out because it's DALTON KLAINE!!!


End file.
